


Merry Christmas Mr. Watson

by Eye_of_the_Dragon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_the_Dragon/pseuds/Eye_of_the_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's first Christmas eve together. -Short One Shot- Really fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Mr. Watson

It was four o'clock by the time the kitchen was finally clean and John could put the turkey in the oven. It was Christmas eve and Sherlock had promised no cases tonight, because tonight they were spending it together in the warmth of their flat. John had thought he'd never get the kitchen clean, especially since Sherlock had refused to help.  
"John!" Sherlock called for him from the couch, earning a loud sigh from the ex soldier. "What is it Sherlock? Can't you see I'm busy." John said from where he stood chopping vegetables for a salad. "I was wondering if you've seen my violin." Sherlock said back sounding like he was bored out of his mind- and knowing Sherlock, he probably was. "I moved it to your room while I was tiding earlier." When John said that he could hear the floor boards creak, and he assumed Sherlock was getting up to get his violin.  
John's assumptions were confirmed when a sweet melody filled the house. It was a beautiful sound, he felt like he could listen to it all day. It was like being in a cheery classic Christmas film, where everyone was laughing and having a good time with the music playing in the background. All though decoration wise the house didn't look very festive, it had a small wreath hanging on the door, a Christmas tree in the corner with pretty twinkling lights and two presents. But other than that the house didn't look much different than normal.  
It was calm and peaceful for nearly an hour when John heard a crash. "Sherlock?" He called and set the knife down walking to Sherlock's bedroom. "What have you done?" He asked when he saw the large mess on his flatmate's floor, it was a mess of paper and boxes. "I was looking for my sheet music- ah! Here it is!" Sherlock smiled and leant down picking up a single sheet of paper in the many. John just groaned. "Look at the mess you've made." He muttered before turning and leaving the once spotless room.  
When John was back in the kitchen, finishing off the final touches he heard a song that sounded suspiciously like a Christmas carol. John stifled a laugh, it was cute that Sherlock was playing such a classic. 'We Wish you A Merry Christmas.' Was Johns favourite Christmas carol by far. It never struck John that Sherlock was the festive type, but it was cute none the less.  
John placed the turkey on the table as well as mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, corn bread, and green beans. He was reluctant to call Sherlock for dinner, he didn't want to disrupt the relaxing music but he did anyways. And Sherlock came out of his bedroom wearing a Christmas jumper, which was a bit strange, as John had never seen the man wear a festive jumper before.  
"Thank you John." Sherlock said with a smile as he sat down at the table, the praise was enough to give John butterflies. "You're welcome." the ex soldier smiled back and got himself some food. 

When dinner was finished the two sat down by the tree with warm cups of tea. It was a nice calming quiet that had settled over the two of them. One in which John could happily live in forever.  
"John, I was wondering, do you have feelings for me?" Sherlock asked as simply as one might if they were talking about the weather, John blushed a bright shade of red and nearly choked on his tea. "No, why?" John tried as casually as he could. Sherlock merely raised his eyebrows in amusement, clearly not fooled.  
Sherlock stood up and walked over to the tree gathering the two presents. Since company was coming over early tomorrow they might as well open them now. John smiled his thanks and tore off the cute blue penguin wrapping paper to revel a grey jumper and by the looks of it, damn expensive. In the neatly wrapped box that Sherlock held was a new black scarf, as his old one had caught on a tree branch and ripped. Sherlock smiled and walked over to John. "Merry Christmas Mr. Watson." He whispered before bending over and kissing John softly and sweetly. John felt as though he was melting and the world around him faded. He never wanted this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome, just please don't be rude. My first Johnlock,


End file.
